Dead Lover and New Lover
by 15sok
Summary: What happen if a lover to a hero meet the dead lover in the hero past. I don't own the series or the characters.


I don't own the series or the characters.

It was a beautiful night sky, as everyone in the Boar Hat was sleeping peacefully. Ban was out cold for drinking too much, King was sleeping peacefully with a smile after seeing Diane cute face while the latter slept outside with her Sacred Treasure, Gideon, as a hugging pillow while imagining it as Meliodas?

Gowther was still reading his books as he doesn't seem to sleep much? Hawk was sleeping next to leftovers, and in Meliodas and Elizabeth room, our blonde hero was currently sleeping on top of Elizabeth chest with a smirk on his face despite him being tied up by Hawk every night.

Elizabeth, however, seem having troubles in her sleep, and not is not because of Meliodas? We go inside Elizabeth mind where she seem to be in a misty room with dark background "where am I, lord Meliodas, Hawk, Diane, where are you" Elizabeth said as she called out for her friends, but no response.

Elizabeth was about to move, until she heard a familiar voice "who said Meliodas name" the voice said which draw Elizabeth attention "whose there" Elizabeth said calling toward the voice which it revealed itself to be a girl, but not just any girl, this girl happen to resemble and sound just like Elizabeth, but short brown hair!

Elizabeth was surprise to see this person "who are you" Elizabeth asking the strange woman name "the name Elizabeth, but people call me Liz, and how are you, and why you look like me" Liz said sounding tough and straightforward?

Elizabeth was caught off guard, as she seem to resemble the girl Cain mention before "it….can't be" Elizabeth said out of disbelieve. Liz was puzzled, but spoke "I ask for a name" Liz said as she wanted to know the young princess name. Elizabeth shake her thoughts and answer Liz question "oh, my name is Elizabeth Liones, nice to meet you" Elizabeth said as she bow down to Liz.

Liz, however was shock and grow upset, grabbed a sword and rush toward Elizabeth, knocking her down and put a sword near her neck "who are you, and why are you stealing my identity" Liz said sounding hostility toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was nervous as there is no one to save her 'I wish, Lord Meliodas was….wait a second' Elizabeth thought for a moment and realize something "wait, are you Meliodas….lover" Elizabeth said sounding regretful for mentioning Meliodas lover which Elizabeth doesn't seem to understand why this upset her?

However, Liz was caught off guard and pull the sword away "you….know Meliodas" Liz said sounding surprised. Elizabeth got up and explain to Liz how she met Meliodas and join together to stop the Holy Knights with other Deadly Sins like him.

Once the story ended, Liz sit down to relax while Elizabeth did the same thing "so, are you and Meliodas….lover" Liz said sounding a little upset which made our princess blush heavily "no…of course, we are just friends, that's it" Elizabeth said blushing and embarrassed.

Liz sigh, but seem to be happy "I guess that's fine" Liz said sounding more joyful which made Elizabeth stare at Liz "so, are you and Meliodas, really lovers" Elizabeth said which made our tomboy blush a little which seem rare for Liz "….yes, we are….at least that's how others picture us as we are always close" Liz said sounding a little embarrassed, but shake her head "but…is not because he saved me from getting killed, if that is what you are saying" Liz said sounding like a tsundere about it.

Elizabeth, however laughed which made Liz laugh as well. The two girls got along well and continued to have a conversion with one another "so during a party for the Holy Knights, Meliodas decided it would be fun if I striped my clothes and dance, which I nearly believed because he told me it was a tradition naked dance party" Liz said sounding upset at Meliodas.

Elizabeth sweat drop "yeah, Meliodas tend to do that a lot, he almost made me believe that as well. When I shrunk and couldn't fit into my clothes, he kept exposing me when I try to cover myself with a ribbon" Elizabeth said blushing for remembering that event too well.

Liz, however seem upset over this "that damn pervert, doing whatever he likes to us, I would punch him, but he always seem to able to dodge them" Liz said sounding upset as she feel weaker than Meliodas. Elizabeth seem puzzled about Liz "why you try to hit lord Meliodas, I don't do that" Elizabeth said which draw Liz attention and sweat drop 'there is something wrong with her mind if she let a stranger grope her' Liz thought to herself, but decided it was best to not say anything about it.

Elizabeth continued to speak "but don't you love Meliodas, you are his lover, right" Elizabeth said which made Liz blush a little "yeah, but it doesn't mean I approve of his perverted nature, but he is kind, brave, and…." Liz said as she continued to blush and goes deeper, until she shake it off "but it still doesn't mean I approve of his crazy and perverted self, baka he is" Liz said sounding like a tsundere trying to hide their feelings.

Elizabeth smiled 'I know you love him, and Meliodas love….' Elizabeth thought to herself until she stopped and realize her heart was hurting a little! Elizabeth started to look sad which draw Liz attention "what's the matter" Liz said sounding worried over her new friend.

Elizabeth stare at Liz "Liz, when Meliodas said he will take King Arthur offer to be a Great Holy Knight, I grow upset, why is that" Elizabeth said as she remember that moment where she got hollow unhappy eyes when Meliodas accepted Arthur offer!

Liz was surprise by this and answered "I guess, you are jealous of Meliodas being with someone else" Liz said which made Elizabeth surprise "I had the same feeling, when Meliodas was offered to take a month mission far away from Danafor, I was happy at first to not deal with him, but…I grew very upset, sad, and lonely, because I miss him, and….love him" Liz said sounding embarrassed for mentioning love.

Elizabeth was surprise by the ideal of love 'am i….in love with' Elizabeth thought to herself until a bright light appeared "I guess you are waking up, I guess we will make again sooner or later, please….take care of Meliodas" Liz said sounding a little upset and bitter as she disappeared "wait, I need to know more about…." Elizabeth said as she suddenly woke up and it was morning!

Elizabeth stare down on the sleeping Meliodas who was sleeping on her breast, but smile 'now I know why you loved her' Elizabeth thought to herself as she give a warm smile to Meliodas as he sleep peacefully on Elizabeth.


End file.
